The present invention relates to a door catch.
The present applicant is the proprietor of an earlier Spanish Utility Model No. 246,185, which relates to a door catch by means of which the opening of a door can be automatically restricted until a release latch is operated. This previous model introduced some significant innovations in the design of door catches.
Generally speaking, the door catch according to Utility Model No. 246,185 consists of a staple or eye mounted on the edge of the door leaf and adapted to be automatically engaged by a hook formed at the end of a caliper which is adapted to open and close freely. The caliper linkage is articulated, at the opposite end to that carrying the hook, on a support mounted slidably on the door frame. The sliding support has stable locking and release positions. The caliper can be released manually from the inside while the door is closed, and can also be released from the outside when the door is ajar, by pushing the sliding support on which the caliper is articulated and placing it in a position such that the hook can be released from the staple after the door has been closed.
The door catch forming the object of the present model is based on the previous model, but has introduced substantial improvements to it, particularly with regard to the mode of releasing the catch from the outside of the door. Furthermore, a door catch according to the invention may use a staple fixed to the door which has less protrusions which might hurt a person manipulating the door.